sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokkubu the Phoenix
"''Hey, at least he died fulling his fantasy, bet he couldn't do that with YOU!~" '' ''-''Yokkubu, death by Gemini Basic information Yokkubu is a Sonic fan character owned by Catswolves4life. She is a succubus, a demon that feeds off desire and lust. She sports a skimpy red bra and a matching skimpy red pair of short-shorts and OTK red stockings. Over top she wears a long black leather jacket, with two white buttons on each cufflet. She wears similar knee-high black boots. Yokkubu has messy red hair with two shrubs sticking out from the top. She has flamingo pink feathers, and crepe pink skin. Her eyes and matching eye make-up contain many different shades of pink. Her body is covered in tattoos. Personality Yokkubu is confident, seductive and egotistical. She has it all, and she knows it. She's also not afraid to flaunt what she's got, seeing as it only increases the attention and attraction she gets, AND allows her to use her powers more freely. Powers and Abilities Yokkubu's powers revolve around super-powered tattoos. (A subset of being able to manipulate ink, those with the ability to manipulate body art itself allows them to gain physical strength or even conjure the physical form of the tattoo. So, if you've got a tattoo of a hawk, you'd be able to either gain its ability to fly, or be able to make it appear and attack your opponents with its razor sharp talons.) The freer her body is and the more in power/control she is, the stronger the effect of the tattoos will be. When at full potential, Yokkubu's body becomes engulfed in flames. 7vosNdd.png|Blade Tattoo YLBc9fO.png|Dragon Tattoo 9Kktxfa.png|Scratch Tattoo JqgRaJN.png|Statue Tattoo 0YYJjjc.png|Gemini Tattoo e38cKSZ.png|Soul Tattoo jfdGGKE.png|Burning Wings Tattoo '''Blade Tattoo: '''Located on the front of her right hand, this tattoo summons a blade/sword to be used in melee. '''Dragon Tattoo: '''Located on the inside of her left hand, this tattoo summons an elemental dragon spirit suitable for long-ranged and melee. '''Scratch Tattoo: '''Located on the left side of her stomach, this tattoo summons retractable claws to be used in melee. '''Statue Tattoo: '''Located on her right thigh, this tattoo seals her body temporarily in magnesium, blocking any mana attacks. It has no effects against physical attacks. '''Gemini Tattoo: '''Located on her left thigh, this tattoo only comes into effect once the target is fully seduced. Two copies of her are created, while one fulfills the target's fantasy, the other comes from behind to kill the target while they're relishing in their fantasies. '''Soul Tattoo: '''Located on her upper tail feather, this tattoo temporarily swaps her soul with the targets', and just the mere presence of a demons' soul in the targets' body corrupts them, and in the process she corrupts the targets' own soul. '''Twin Pistols Tattoo: '''Located on her right buttocks, this tattoo summons a pair of twin pistols to be used from a long-range. '''Foam Tattoo: '''Located on her left foot, this tattoo grants her foam powers, which can be used both defensively and offensively. '''Wings Tattoo: '''Located on her back, this tattoo summons a pair of giant flaming wings. These are light and can be used to fly and evade attacks. She is immortal and does not age with time. However, when "killed" by a physical attack, she re-spawns physically one year older. The opposite is also true. Every time SHE causes a death, appearance wise she physically goes back a year. Past early thirties, her seductive powers start to decrease drastically. Also, if she succeeds in beating someone, while down she can trick them in seduction, no matter the gender or sexuality. Trivia -Her name is a combination of the Japanese words Yukubo (meaning lust) and Yokkyu (meaning desire). -She is slightly based-off Lady Kofuko and Noragami as a whole. -The foam tattoo was inspired by Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. -Her theme song is Just That Sexy by Myah Marie. Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Demon Category:Catswolves4life Category:Evil Category:Phoenixes Category:Succubus Category:Mature Content Category:Other Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral